


just like the weather

by sarcasticfishes



Series: tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Comeplay, Future Fic, Impregnation, Mentions of Infertility, Multi, Pregnancy Kink, Queerplatonic Relationships, Surrogacy, Uncertainty, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes
Summary: “People do this unofficially?” Sara asks, twirling pasta around her fork. She looks thoughtful.“Y’know,” Ryan shrugs. “Friends have kids together sometimes. Like if a same-sex couple has a friend surrogate for them. Or sometimes people just co-parent.”“Oh, yeah,” Sara replies, her voice strangely high. “I didn’t think about that.”





	just like the weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacktofade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/gifts).

> **prompt:** _"how about some Shyanara pregnancy kink? Or, if that's Too Nasty™, maybe just some regular ol' comeplay?"_
> 
>   
so this is definitely one of those "Dead Dove: Don't Eat" situations. we nasty here.
> 
> **warning:** this glosses over a lot of the complicated stuff involved in the topics tagged above because i'm not really an angst writer. i'm not trying to be flippant, i'm just here for the sexy times. don't like don't read etc :)

It’s not hard to figure out why Ryan seems upset. On the way up to the apartment, they’d bumped into some of Shane and Sara’s neighbors — a young couple and their newborn baby. Shane had mostly stopped to chat out of politeness, and Sara liked to get a look at babies in general just to be nosey. Ryan of course, jumped in excitedly at the prospect of seeing a brand new squishy human being. He was like a moth to a flame, he zeroed in on that baby like it was some kind of homing beacon, and Shane’s neighbors were only delighted to let him fuss over their little bundle of joy.

When they return back to the apartment to wait for their food to arrive, Ryan sits quietly on the couch, looking a little dazed, still smelling like baby. Shane pours them all drinks while Sara, next to Ryan, queues up something on the TV.

Without any prompting, Ryan says, “I guess I always thought I’d have kids by now.”

.

A few months later, it comes up again, in a way Shane didn’t expect.

“I’m thinking about surrogacy,” Ryan says, not looking up from his plate. He’s pushing vegetables around with his fork, and when he finally lifts his head, it’s to look out the window.

“Wh— Like, for a baby?” Sara asks, brow furrowed.

“Yeah,” Ryan says, his voice soft in a way Shane doesn’t think he’s heard before. “I just don’t want to wait anymore.”

If Shane knows Ryan, and he thinks he does, he’s sure that this isn’t just some whim Ryan’s flying off on. He’s always wanted kids, sooner rather than later, always wanted to be an active dad. He’s in a good place financially now, too, enough that he could take the time to be a _good _father to his kid.

“How far into the process are you?” Shane asks, because he knows when Ryan says he’s ‘thinking about’ something, it means he’s actually planning it. He’s done the research and he’s started putting things into action.

“I haven’t looked for anyone yet. Just talked to some social workers, that’s all,” Ryan admits, finally catches Shane’s eye and then looks away just as quickly. “She says I’m in a good position to do this officially, if I want.”

“People do this _un_officially?” Sara asks, twirling pasta around her fork. She looks thoughtful.

“Y’know,” Ryan shrugs. “Friends have kids together sometimes. Like if a same-sex couple has a friend surrogate for them. Or sometimes people just co-parent.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sara replies, her voice strangely high. “I didn’t think about that.”

Ryan scrapes around on his plate some more, and Shane has half a mind to offer him seconds, when Ryan says, “You guys are the first people I’ve told,” with his voice full of warmth. “I was so worried you’d tell me I’m doing something stupid.”

“Oh, no, Ryan,” Sara reaches out to grab his hand, squeezing tightly. “We know you don’t do anything without thinking it through at least twice.”

“You’re going to be great,” Shane agrees. “You’re going to be amazing.”

.

In bed, that night, Sara says, “Ryan with a baby, huh?” like she hasn’t been able to think about anything else. Shane’s pretty much in the same boat, can’t stop picturing a tiny infant nestled into the crook of Ryan’s arm, bundled against his chest.

“Yeah,” Shane breathes. “I don’t think I’ve met anyone who wants to be a dad more than Ryan does.”

“You’re right, he’s going to be great,” Sara whispers, and Shane just sighs, presses his nose to the back of her neck as he falls asleep.

In hindsight, he wonders if Sara gets any sleep at all that night. In the morning her eyes are heavy and dark behind her glasses while they make the bed. Sara smooths her hands out over the sheets, sighs heavily, and Shane waits. She has something to say.

“So. We have a uterus we’re not going to use.”

Shane almost laughs, because he’d expected this, just not those exact words.

“Okay, yeah, true,” he says nodding in agreement. “You’ve been thinking about this all night?”

“He’s as much my friend as he is yours,” Sara says, that same high and tight quality to her voice as the night before, when Ryan had said _ friends have kids together sometimes. _ “I love him too.”

“Do you wanna have breakfast and talk about it?”

Sara smiles weakly at him. “Yeah.”

.

They decide over breakfast to give it a few weeks before they mention anything to Ryan, to give Sara time to make sure she wants to do this for him. If he finds someone in the meantime, they’ll talk to him about it.

He doesn’t find anyone though, tells them about the few women he met up with (two who were lovely, one who was just plain strange, and none of whom felt _right_, he’d said), laments about the long process, and Shane can feel Sara tense up next to him. As though she can’t bear to hear him talk about doing this with someone else, with a stranger.

“Hey, Ryan, can we talk?” she asks, and Shane knows she’s ready.

.

At first Ryan is, understandably, shell-shocked.

He doesn’t seem to really understand why Sara wants to do this for him, or why _Shane _wants to do this for him, regardless of how many times they say that they love him and they want him to be happy. It really is as simple as that.

“The process you’re about to go through is so expensive,” Sara explains, “And then raising the kid is even _ more _ expensive—”

“But you can’t be doing this just to save me _money_,” Ryan argues, “And yes, I know you love me. I love you too, you— God, complete _idiots_. You guys are my best friends, you’re— more than that, even, I don’t know. It doesn’t mean you should have a _ baby _ for me.”

“We’re not gonna be having our own kids, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Shane points out, met with and Ryan’s wide-eyed look of bewilderment across the kitchen table.

“This ute is just goin’ to waste,” Sara adds.

“Please don’t say ‘ute’ in place of ‘uterus’,” Ryan groans.

“I also hated it the moment I said it,” Sara agrees. “But the point still stands.”

Ryan sighs heavily, wringing his hands. “I don’t want to force you guys to stop having sex. If you go off birth control, there’s a chance Shane could get you pregnant instead.”

“Nope,” Shane says, at the same time as Sara says, “There really isn’t,” and Ryan’s look of bewilderment only intensifies.

“Am I missing something, here?” he asks.

“Well,” Shane sighs. (He hates talking about this. Not because it bothers him, but because it bothers others.) “I guess it’s never come up with us before. It’s not really anyone’s business but mine and Sara’s — and yours, now, I suppose.”

“_ What _is,” Ryan implores.

“I am, uh, how you say,” Shane blows a breath out the side of his mouth, shoots some finger guns in Ryan’s direction. “Firing blanks.”

He can see the moment realization dawns on Ryan’s face.

“Oh,” he says, quietly. “So, that’s… uh.”

“It’s okay, Ryan,” Shane says, and he’s just about ready to bypass all the awkwardness, the pity that’s about to come. “I’ve known for like, more than a decade now. It’s something we’ve both come to terms with. It’s fine, so don’t think about it too hard.”

Ryan, thankfully seeming to pick up on the vibe, just nods and rubs his chin thoughtfully.

Sara chimes in with a helpful, “so I was never on birth control in the first place. We can start any time!” which is apparently a lot for Ryan to handle.

He sits with his face in his hands for a solid two minutes, in silence. Shane gets up to make coffee, leans back against the counter and watches them from there — his best friend and his partner — this is between the two of them. Sara reaches across to touch Ryan’s arm, her hand tiny and pale against his summer tan.

“Don’t you think we’d make a cute baby?” Sara asks him.

Ryan chokes. _“Yeah,_” he says, voice thick with emotion, and Shane knows he’s been convinced.

They have a lot to discuss.

.

On a seemingly random Thursday morning, Sara pokes her head out of the bathroom and calls out “Can you text Ryan that I’m ovulating? We should set something up tonight.”

Which is how Shane ends up sitting on his bed with Sara, a hundred percent confident in the fact that Ryan is jerking off in their bathroom into the little Tupperware cup they’d given him. 

“Is it weird that I’m a little horny about this?” Sara asks, quietly, and Shane has to stifle a giggle even though he’s definitely a little bit hard in his jeans.

“I’m sure that’ll help with the process,” he smirks over at her.

“We should double-check that we have everything we need,” Sara says, her leg bouncing as she sits, and Shane can feel all the nervous energy radiating off her. He knows she wants to do this for Ryan, but the prospect is still terrifying, especially when this is just their first go around.

“I think what we need is to chill, right now,” Shane presses, already knowing the best way to relax her. “Lay back.”

“Hmm?” Sara looks confused but does so anyway.

Shane shrugs a shoulder, places his palm over her belly and strokes down, cups her through the thin material of her leggings. 

“We’re just sitting out here while Ryan has all the fun in there.”

Sara snickers, and she covers her face in embarrassment, but Shane can feel her pushing into the palm of his hand. She wants to be touched.

“Shane...”

“He could be almost done. We should be quick,” he says, and slips his hand inside. Sara gasps, but parts her legs all the same, bringing one knee up to give him more room. She hadn’t been kidding when she’d said she was a ‘little horny’ about this, but she might have been downplaying it. He can instantly feel how wet she is, and it’s easy just to slide two fingers into her at once. “Oh,” he can feel a grin tugging at his lips, something warm deep in his belly. “You’re excited about this, huh?”

“Shu- fuck, shut up,” Sara gasps and covers her face with her hands again. 

“You really want him to knock you up.”

“Y— yeah, that’s why we’re here,” she breathes, and Shane can feel her clench around his fingers as he strokes her from the inside, looking for that spot that makes her squirm. He’s thinking about how she’s so worked up that a solid minute of this alone could make her come, but he doesn’t get the opportunity to find out, because he hears the door of the bathroom unlock. Sara whimpers as he withdraws his hand, but sits up, flushed as Ryan walks in.

“Okay,” Ryan says, quietly, and looks at them both. He’s flushed too. “Uh. Get it while it’s hot.”

“Gross,” Sara says, as she takes the cup from him. 

“Yeah,” Ryan agrees, somewhat apologetic. “Iʼm gonna sit outside and wait. In the living room.”

And then he dips out of the doorway, insanely pink around the ears and all the cuter for it, Shane thinks. 

“He's freaking out,” Shane says, as he turns to find Sara shimmying out of her leggings, laying back on the bed. She passes Shane the little tub, and he's both grossed out and charmed to find that it is, in fact, warm. And _yep, that's come in there. Thatʼs. Ryanʼs come. Ryan just— in their bathroom. Huh. _

“I think Iʼm also freaking out.”

Saraʼs brow furrows. 

“You wanna stop?” she asks.

“Oh, no, no. I’m just…” Shane sighs loudly. “Holding a tub of my dude friend’s jizz and I’m about to pipette it _ into _ you.”

“Let’s get it over with, okay?” Sara laughs, “Unless you’d rather go the professional route, but it might cost us a couple grand each.”

“Well, we’re here now,” Shane shrugs and grabs the bulk pack of plastic pipettes they’d bought from Amazon. They’d cost less than five bucks.

Doing the actual deed is fine when Shane thinks about it scientifically. Sara keeps her legs pulled back, humming quietly to herself. She probably could have done this by herself, but it’s always nice to have a helping hand, Shane figures. She squirms a little at the first drop, and Shane wonders if she can really feel it, trickling down inside her. He wonders if maybe this would go quicker or easier if he just spread her with his fingers, pushed the come into her himself like he would if it were his own. The thought alone gives him pause.

“Shane?” Sara asks, and her voice trembles just so slightly.

“Almost done,” he says, snapping out of it. They need to finish this up quickly to have the best chances. “Alright. You wanna scoot up so you can put your legs up against the wall for a few minutes?”

Sara, incredibly pink in the face, nods and does indeed scoot up to the head of the bed, to prop her feet up.

“Do me a favor and toss me the purple vibrator,” she says when she gets there, and Shane huffs out a quiet little laugh as he tugs Sara’s toybox out from under the bed and hands over her favorite toy. He’d offer to help, but she looks rather overwhelmed. Sometimes it’s best to leave her to her own, uh, devices.

Ryan is in the living room, trying to pet Obi — who is barely tolerating him, as usual. Ryan looks up in surprise, eyes wide as Shane takes a seat next to him, spread out on the sofa.

“You’re done?”

“Yeah. She’s just, uh, letting it sit,” Shane says, because he doesn’t have it in him to go into more detail. He’s not sure Ryan could handle it anyway.

“This is weird, right?” Ryan asks, not looking at Shane, but rather where Obi is trying to grab his thumb and bite into it. “This is like, a little awkward.”

“A little bit,” Shane agrees, almost laughing. “Mostly because of the boners.”

“Oh my _god, _yeah,” Ryan sighs aloud, tipping his head back. “Weirdest jerk-off experience of my life.”

Shane, laughing, reaches for the TV remote. He feels the back of his neck prickle with an unexpected heat as he thinks about Ryan in their bathroom again, making himself come.

“Okay,” he chuckles, tries to ignore the nervous tone in his voice. “Let’s find a nice distraction, huh?”

Obi has stopped trying to bite Ryan and has instead climbed up to sprawl across his lap as Ryan settles down into the sofa, much more relaxed. After a while — longer than Shane had anticipated — Sara emerges from the bedroom redressed in her hoodie and leggings, her hair pulled back into a little bun, her eyes bright. She chooses to sit by Ryan’s hip on the other side of the couch, leaning into his side as he tentatively puts an arm around her. Ryan has never been shy to cuddle before but Shane can see, even just in his peripheral, the way his cheeks almost glow with heat.

Shane wonders if he’s a bad person if he hopes that Sara doesn't get pregnant this time.

Just so they can do this again.

.

Sara gets her period right on schedule 12 days later. Ryan is quietly disappointed when they tell him over lunch, smiles at Sara a little sadly as she squeezes his hand.

“I think realistically we need to be trying multiple times over the ovulation period, you know? Increase the chances even more next time.”

Neither of them are expecting the face journey Ryan takes then and there.

“Oh, yeah. Of course—” he sounds almost confused. “We’ll do that, next time.”

Shane can’t help but pick up on the way Ryan’s voice gets strangled around the words ‘next time’, feels a little knot forming in his stomach.

“Do you… not want there to be a next time?” he asks, and feels Sara go stiff next to him.

“No!” Ryan splutters, “No, no— I’m not having cold feet, I promise. The opposite, actually, I…” Ryan sighs heavily, and the pieces start aligning in Shane’s mind, but Sara gets there quicker, her face falling.

“Oh, Ryan,” she sighs. “Did you think we would bail?”

Ryan doesn’t deny it, just limply shrugs a shoulder. “I didn’t expect it to happen the first time around,” he admits. “I kind of thought maybe after a failed first try, you both would realize what a huge commitment you’re both making, just for me.”

It hurts, but not in the way that Shane thought it would. Instead of being upset that Ryan would think that they would bail on him, he’s more upset that Ryan thinks he’s unimportant to them. The words _'just for me' _ring in his ears, again and again.

“Well that’s not going to happen,” Sara says, her tone stiff in the way it gets when she’s holding back tears. “We’re gonna do this again, Ryan. And if it doesn’t work again, we’ll find a way to _make _it work.”

Something about the determination in her tone eases that knot of anxiety in Shane’s belly. He leans forward, clasps his hand over Ryan’s.

“We’re a package deal, remember? No one is backing out, buddy.”

Ryan looks about three seconds away from breaking down when Sara reaches out too.

“Making a baby isn’t supposed to be this stressful,” he croaks.

.

“Are we doing something stupid?” Sara asks, in the dark. Shane shakes his head, though his face is already half in his pillow.

“No,” he says, “No. We know Ryan. He’s ready.”

“I know that,” Sara says. “I mean _us_. Is this gonna be bad for us?”

Shane tries to think of a way things could turn bad; maybe he’s just tired, but his thoughts come up blank. He can’t imagine a life without Sara. Or Ryan, for that matter.

“I don’t think there’s anything— there’s nothing that could make me not love you anymore.”

It’s not exactly an answer, but it seems to be good enough for Sara, who rolls onto her side, into Shane’s chest. He wonders if it’ll feel different with a bump between them.

.

They try again.

This time there’s a little more effort and a little less awkward. Ryan comes over on a Friday night while Sara’s ovulating (according to her app and the test strips they’d bought). They go through their process, Ryan stays the night, and they do it again in the morning. Shane’s mind is awake but his body is still half asleep, and, well, he’s not exactly precise.

“Hey, be careful,” Sara says, “You’re—“ she looks hesitant to say _wasting it_, but Shane knows that’s absolutely what she’d been about to say.

“Sorry,” he apologizes through a yawn, “It’s 7am on a Saturday and this is only the third time I’ve ever done this.”

“Didn’t you take chemistry in school?” Sara asks, and Shane almost cracks up right there, smiling down at her. He rubs his fingers over her opening where he’s accidentally dripped Ryan’s come, and then slides inside, into the warmth. There’s something heady about it, knowing all this slick inside isn’t just hers.

“Okay, no, we shouldn’t,” Sara sighs, and Shane doesn’t exactly pull out, but he does refrain from pumping his fingers into her the way he wants, the way she likes.

“Ryan went out for breakfast. We heard him leave.”

“I don’t— I don’t care about _that_,” Sara huffs, and Shane’s going to have to revisit that little nugget of information later. “We’re supposed to be doing something serious here.” Even as she says it, she lifts her hips to take him deeper, and Shane tilts his head.

“So you’re not allowed to have _fun_?” he asks her, and he lets his thumb drift over her clit just to feel her clench around him. “I distinctly remember last time we did this, you were _ very _ very wet.”

“Shane.”

“And Ryan and I sat out on the couch while you were all laid up in here with your favorite toy, hmm?”

She’s blushing so prettily, squirming on his fingers. It’s fucking beautiful.

“I never asked because I thought you might be embarrassed,” he says, “But at this point, I’m just desperate to know how many times you got off while you were filled up with his come?”

“_God_,” Sara whimpers, clutching at the sheets beneath her, and around Shane’s fingers. “So many times.”

“And then you lay all over him and he fucking loved it.”

“I’m—”

“Just think about how many times he’s made himself come for you. For this.”

“Shane _you’re _gonna make me come,” she breathes out, all in a rush, a string of words all smashed together. He presses upwards with his fingers inside of her, down with his thumb circling her clit, and feels her absolutely _gush _for him.

“Yeah,” he sighs, “Good girl, that’s it.”

Sara pants quietly beneath him, reaching out for him to tug at his sweatpants, help them down his thighs. He gently takes his fingers from her, still wet, and instead wraps them around his cock. It doesn’t take him long at all to spill over Sara’s belly while she quietly encourages him.

Shane’s basking, idly thinking about sucking his own fingers to see if he can taste both Sara and Ryan on them, when Sara speaks again, her voice tired. She’s turned herself around so she can brace her feet against the wall again, hips angled upward to let gravity do its work.

“I worry if Ryan knew how much I’m enjoying this — _we’re _enjoying this — he’d think it’s just a kink thing. That he’d think we’re not serious.”

_ Ah_.

Shane rolls over, “Ryan’s smarter than that.”

“I know,” Sara worries the bedsheets between her fingers, and Shane puts his hands over hers, comforting. “I don’t want to mess up.”

“We’ve spent hours talking this through. You and me, us and Ryan. The only mess we’re making here is—”

“Don’t,” Sara warns, a giggle edging in on her voice. Shane grins at her, leans over to kiss her lips.

“Okay,” he murmurs. “We should make ourselves decent before Ryan comes back.”

“Ryan _ knows _ we’re not decent.”

Shane laughs outright, nodding in agreement.

“Yeah but he doesn’t need to _ see _ it.”

Not yet.

.

Something's not working.

Shane tries not to worry — they really haven’t been trying for that long in the grand scheme of things. Some couples try for years before anything happens, and he tries not to think too hard about the fact that they’re six months into the process and nothing has happened yet.

Well, not _nothing_.

The awkwardness has dissipated. Ryan stays over more often now, even when they’re not doing the Tupperware Tango (as Shane likes to call it).

“Maybe we’re doing something wrong,” Sara says from the backseat of Ryan’s Corolla. Shane, in the passenger seat, shakes his head. He sees Ryan’s knuckles go white against the steering wheel.

“I think it’s pretty hard to get this wrong. Unless we’re being too slow about the actual, uh,” Shane lazily waves his hand, “Transportation.”

“You didn’t even let me close the bathroom door last time,” Ryan says, a little snappish, “We’re not gonna get any quicker, short of me actually—”

Abruptly, Ryan cuts himself off. Shane looks at the rearview mirror, and he can see Sara in the back seat, a little wide-eyed as she waits for him to finish his sentence. They both know what he was going to suggest.

“Ryan?”

“Maybe we’re timing it wrong,” Ryan diverts.

“That’s not what you were gonna say,” Shane says, fighting back a smirk. They turn onto Shane and Sara’s street, and no one speaks for the thirty seconds it takes to park outside the complex.

“What were you gonna say, Ry?” Sara presses, and leans forward between the two front seats.

“Um,” Ryan tips his head back against the headrest and sighs a little bit. “Something real stupid.”

“Well,” Shane shrugs. “Maybe not _ that _ stupid.”

It takes a moment for Ryan to process the words, but Shane can see the moment that they register with him. Ryan turns his head ever so slightly, looking past Sara to Shane, and Shane wonders if he’s been too flippant. Ryan’s expression is stony.

“_Hey_,” Sara jumps in, quickly, trying to defuse the situation, “Maybe chill for a second. Let’s make some food and talk about this? Have some wine.”

Ryan sighs again, looking away.

“I don’t like to drink and drive, you know that.”

“So stay,” Sara posits.

“I’ve stayed the last three nights in a row, I need to go home and get some clothes. Take a shower in my own bathroom.”

“What’s wrong with our bathroom?” Shane asks, at the same time that Sara asks “What’s wrong with _ our _ clothes?”

And Ryan just sits there, dumbstruck, as though he doesn’t have an argument. After a moment, he silently opens the door of the car and steps out, following Sara up to the front door.

.

So maybe not _all _the awkwardness has dissipated. It’s pretty awkward when Shane says, during dinner, “So, d’you wanna fuck Sara?” and Ryan promptly spills his wine all over the table.

“Wh—” Ryan splutters. “Christ."

“_Shane_,” Sara hisses. “Way to be chill.”

“I knew this was a bad idea, god. I knew this was so bad,” Ryan murmurs, as he’s trying to mop up the wine with a paper towel.

“Ryan, it’s fine,” Sara’s hands hover over his, calming. “It’s ok. Just sit down.”

“I—” Ryan sighs, a slight tremble in his voice. “I knew I’d fuck something up but I just let it go on so long because I wanted—”

“You’re not fucking _ anything _ up, Ryan,” Shane interjects, “I wouldn’t suggest something we’re not okay with or something we didn’t want.”

Ryan looks up in surprise, turns from Shane to Sara curiously, his expression morphing into confusion as Sara nods. Ryan visibly settles as she puts her hands on his forearms; she’s always had such a calming effect on him.

“Let’s just talk about it before you panic, okay?”

.

Shane’s only request is that he just wants to watch. It might be a little selfish of him, maybe even a little _horny _of him, but he just wants to be there when it happens, that’s his only caveat.

It’s nearly 1am when Sara takes Ryan’s hand and leads him into the bedroom. Shane follows, something buzzing in his ears, something in his veins — Sara’s already on the bed, leaning back on her elbows and watching Ryan fret. It’s second nature for Shane to slip in behind Ryan, squeezing his arms and his shoulders comfortingly.

“Is this alright?” Shane asks, “We can stop if it’s not what you wanted.”

“It is,” Ryan says, quietly. His eyes are on Sara, but he leans into Shane’s touch, and Shane just squeezes him harder, grounds him.

“If you’d rather I not be here—”

No, I,” Ryan croaks, tilts his head slightly, “I want that too. It’s okay.”

Shane gives him a gentle push towards Sara and then takes a step back towards the armchair in the corner of their room. He moves some clothes off of it, dropping them to the floor so that he too can sit. He can hear Ryan rustling around in the background, Sara shifting on the bed, and turns to find them — holding hands? It’s unexpectedly softer than Shane had imagined this going, but Sara kisses Ryan’s knuckles sweetly and leads his hand down between her legs beneath her skirt.

Ryan drags her panties down her legs as she shimmies her dress over her head, and then tosses his own shirt aside when he kneels on the floor, wrapping his hands around her thighs and pulling her to the edge of the bed.

They hadn’t really talked about this, but Shane doesn’t think Sara will particularly mind, somehow. If Ryan wants to take his time warming her up (even though Shane can see from here just how wet she is, just from thinking about this), all the better.

Ryan looks up at her, attentive as he puts his mouth on her, watching to see what she likes. He sucks her clit and Shane sees his eyes flutter shut when Sara moans, as if it feels just as good to him too.

“Give her some fingers, Ryan,” Shane hears himself say, pleased that Ryan immediately lifts his hand and slides one, then two fingers in as Sara’s thighs start to shake. She reaches down, slipping her fingers into his hair and pulling, keeping his head in position as he licks and sucks at her, noisy, enthusiastic. Shane realizes, sort of semi-consciously, that he’s already most of the way hard. He wonders if Ryan is in the same boat, and if this is as much of a warm-up for him as it is for Sara.

Sara comes with her thighs around Ryan’s face, much faster than Shane had expected, but Sara’s always been easy. And, maybe, she’s been waiting for this for a long time. As soon as Ryan pulls off her, taking in a deep breath and his mouth pink and wet, she reaches for him.

“Do it— do it now, please,” she tells him, and Ryan almost falls trying to get out of his jeans as fast as possible (that’s what he gets for wearing such ridiculously tight pants, Shane thinks). And then Shane gets a proper look at Ryan’s dick, which is gorgeous and entirely unfair. There’s no way he could have predicted this.

“Fuck,” Sara says, voicing Shane’s thoughts as they watch Ryan give himself a quick stroke and look to Sara for reassurance. “Fuck yeah, c’mon Ry,” she says, and Ryan grabs her, pulling her into position under him, hooking one leg over his shoulder and pushing the other one wide, as though to let Shane see better. When Ryan looks back at him over his shoulder, looks down to where his cock is obviously straining against his jeans, he knows that’s exactly what Ryan’s doing.

Sara says, “Are we making a baby or what,” and Ryan has to visibly chill for a second, his eyes closed, before he can continue. He presses the tip of his cock to her opening, rubbing up through the slick, swollen folds. Sara jolts a little when he grazes her over-sensitive clit, and then moans quietly as he starts to press in. Ryan’s cock isn’t as long as Shane’s but it’s thicker for sure, especially more so below the head. Shane watches Sara stretch around him and then swallow him in to the hilt, until Ryan is pressed so close that Shane can’t see between them anymore.

“Fuck,” Ryan echoes Sara’s earlier sentiment. “Sara, you— I’m not gonna last.”

“That’s alright,” Sara says, soothingly, and Shane knows that she’s pleased by Ryan’s concern, even though she’s already had hers — a second orgasm is always nice but not totally necessary. Ryan’s twitching into her, not fully thrusting yet, just getting a feel. When he finally pulls back almost all the way, his cock is shining wet, and Shane has to bite back a moan, grip himself through the denim of his pants. He knows exactly what Sara feels like when she’s this turned on, and knows it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. He almost wishes he was Ryan, experiencing it again for the first time.

With Sara’s approval, Ryan fucks her with the sole intention of making himself come, short and quick thrusts in a steady rhythm. Even across the room, Shane can hear the sound of it, the wetness, the slap of skin meeting skin. Sara reaches between them to touch herself, and Shane realizes (and it’s like being smacked across the head) that she looks like she’s going to come again.

“That’s good, Ryan,” she says, quietly, as Ryan leans over her, bracing himself against the mattress as he ruts into her, desperate.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, and Sara replies by dragging him down with her free hand, almost biting into his mouth with a harsh kiss. She holds onto him by his hair and whispers filthy things to him that Shane can only catch snippets of. _ Are you gonna… so good… want you to come inside… that’s it, good— _

It’s wonderful to see Ryan fall apart so thoroughly. Sara’s dirty talk seems to do the trick, almost like the magic words as he pulls back from her and sucks in a deep trembling breath. He gets in maybe two, three more thrusts before pushing in and bowing over Sara with a groan, so deep that Sara actually _yelps _underneath him, grinning as she strokes her hand up and down Ryan’s back. Shane watches his hips twitch into her as he comes, and Sara wraps her legs around his waist, keeping him there.

Ryan tucks his face into her shoulder, breathing hard, and for a moment it looks like Sara is just squirming under him, until Shane realizes—

“Ryan,” he says, and Ryan lifts his head, looks back at Shane all glossy-eyed, “She wants to come again, with you inside.”

Sara moans quietly as Ryan shifts his hips just a little, giving her more room to touch herself, and she bites her lip as he moves inside her too. Ryan looks, if anything, overwhelmed. Shane wonders if he’s too sensitive, or if it feels so good that he doesn’t want to stop. Sara gets her second orgasm when Ryan dips his head to suck her nipple into his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth before he moves to the other. She cries out, arching up beneath him, and Ryan follows to keep his cock inside, keep her filled.

Shane gives in and finally pulls his dick out, and it only takes him a handful of strokes to get there, but he’s not even disappointed; it feels like he’s been waiting years for it.

.

They spend the rest of the weekend trying, and not thinking too hard about it. Shane makes food, Ryan orders in (because he knows his strengths lie elsewhere), and Sara honestly looks as though she’s living in the lap of luxury as the boys take care of her.

Six months ago, if someone had asked Shane “Would it be weird if…?” — he’d have said yes. But now, there’s something about it that feels almost natural. It’s the feeling that makes him want to join in the fun, makes him crawl into the bed next to Ryan and Sara. It makes him lean across and steal a kiss from Ryan just to see him flush furiously, even when he’s balls deep inside of Sara and shaking as he comes. 

They won’t know for sure for another couple of weeks if this time is the one, but Shane has a good feeling about it.

Sara sleeps between them, a deep, sated kind of sleep that has her curling into Ryan’s chest, pulling Shane’s arm tighter around her as she shifts.

“What if it doesn’t happen this time?” Ryan asks, his voice almost fragile. He wants a baby, so badly — Shane knows this more than anything. But sometimes there’s a different kind of want in Ryan’s eyes, too, and Shane finally recognizes it now. He feels it too.

Shane reaches over, circles Ryan’s wrist with his fingers and squeezes.

He says, “Then we’ll try again.”


End file.
